Avengers short stories
by Mccallsister
Summary: What happens to the Avengers when they're not saving the world. English version of my mini Avengers stories.
1. OS Tony

**Title:** The fight

 **Characters:** Tony Stark, Pepper Potts

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the characters belongs to Marvel.

 **XXXXXXXX**

-You're pissing me off! Go away!

This was the first thing Pepper heard when she entered Tony's home and began looking for him.

-Tony? Who are you talking to?

He did not answered and continued to talk.

-Stop being so sticky and go away! C'mon, hurry up!

As she get closer to the lab, she hear a noise, like a metallic object falling, and she rushes down the stairs until she finally sees Tony. He was fighting with one of his machine.

-Tony?!

-Oh, uh, Pepper! Please, don't pay attention, I just show Dummy who's the boss.

-Tony.. says Pepper while hitting her forehead with her hand, you're really scarying me sometimes..

-But..

Pepper poses the paper she was there to give him and leaves. Tony waits for her to be gone to start fighting with the robot again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Hi everyone, how are you guys? Here's the first OS I posted in French.

I hope there is no mistakes, if there is, feel free to tell me.

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll be posting every week, enjoy your day! Love ya!


	2. OS Steve

**Title :** The past

 **Characters:** Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson

 **Disclaimer :** The characters are Marvel's property.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Steve was in his apartment, reading old S.H.I.E.L.D. files, when someone knocked at the door. He opened and saw Sam.

-Hi Steve, I'm going for a walk at the park, wanna come?

-Why not.

-What are the files on the table about? asked Sam

-Oh, nothing important, answered Steve while closing the door.

Sam decided not to bother him with that and said nothing. Once at the park, he found the Captain lost in his thoughts and said:

-It was files about Peggy?

-What? uh.. yes..

-Do you miss her?

Sam regretted asking that.

 _What an idiot you are Wilson. Of course he misses her!_

-Yes, a lot..

-Sorry man.. said Sam while putting his hand on Cap's shoulder.

Steve looked at him, slightly smiling:

-Sometimes, I wonder what our life would have been if I hadn't crashed the plane.. but I know she had a good life so that comforts me a little. She was a real life hero.

Sam started to think.

-Did you asked Tony if his dad had kept some files? Howard worked with her, right?

-Yes and no, I didn't thought about it..

-Lucky for you, I'm here! C'mon, we are gonna see Tony, I'm sure Howard kept some files, if he is like his son, I'm sure there will be some

Steve smiles at the Falcon's remark and follows his friend who was already going to his car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked this little story with Steve and Sam, have a good day! :)


	3. OS Wanda

**Title :** Et si?

 **Character:** Wanda Maximoff

 **Disclaimer :** The character belongs to Marvel.

 **XXXXXXXX**

What if the accident with the bomb had never happened?

What if her parents was still alive?

What if her brother and her had not let Strucker do his experimentation on them?

What if they had not sought for revenge?

What if Pietro was still alive?

What if she had not joined the Avengers?

What if..?

All kinds of questions came into Wanda's mind that night. Questions with no answers. She had lost her parents, her brother, her home and everyday, she asked herself what would have happened if this bomb never came into her house. But in all those questions, she knew one thing. She had a family again and was ready to protect them, no matter what. And it is on this thought that she finally fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

This one was a bit shorter than the others but hope you like it anyway. Have a nice day! :)


	4. OS Clint

**Title :** A memorable fall

 **Characters :** Clint Barton, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton, Nathaniel Barton

 **Disclaimer :** The characters are Marvel's property.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Barton family were chilling in their house far away from everything, and enjoyed the peace. Clint was playing with his son Cooper and his daughter Lila while Laura was with their youngest son, Nathaniel.

-Dad, make me fly! asked Lila

-Oh yeah! Me too dad! added Cooper

-Alright, come here little monsters!

Clint took Cooper on his back and Laura in his arms and moved in the house, pretending to be a plane, making his children smile. After a while, Clint finally puts them on the cough and wanting to kiss Nathaniel before Laura puts him to sleep, he did not see the toy on the ground, stumbled on it and fell, making everyone laugh, even Nathaniel. Hawkeye hurried to get up and started laughing too.

-It was so funny dad! said Lila

Laura came to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-This fall is going to hunt you for a long time, and don't worry, Natasha will know everything!

Clint finally kissed Nathaniel and joined his children on the couch, whom was still laughing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Here is a new story, hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day. :)


End file.
